survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Hawaii
|returnees = Allison ( , ) Andrew Gentile ( , , , ) Ash ( , , , , ) Billy Dickson ( , , , , ) Brandon Sherman ( , , ) Carson Chapman ( , ) Gabriel Meadows ( , ) Gage Mofield ( , ) Isaac del Awful ( , , ) Jordan Means ( , ) Karen Alvarez ( , , , ) Mitch McCombs ( , ) Punpun Onodera ( , ) Rhea Giuliana ( , ) Ricky G. ( ) Steffen Reals ( , ) Steven Kay ( ) Stevie Hynes ( , ) |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Burma |nextseason ='Survivor: Kanto' |}} Production The blog for the season was SurvivorHawaii and the tag was #SurvivorsGetLeid . Twists/Changes *'Dissolved Tribes:' On day 14, the Moloka'i lost a challenge and was disbanded. The winning tribes of that challenge, Kaho'olawe, Kaua'i, Ni'ihau, and O'ahu each gained one of the members of the disbanded tribe. *'Expanded Cast:' This season expanded the number of castaways to 28, split into 7 tribes of 4 people each. *'Final Immunity Challenge:'During the Final Immunity Challenge, it was announced that the jury would also be competing separately as a fifth player. If the jury beat all of the castaways, no castaway would receive immunity, and all players would be vulnerable at the last tribal council. *'Luau:' All of the reward challenges were won by the top two tribes, instead of just the highest scoring tribe. These tribes got to spend the day together on one beach. *'One World:' On day 30, after Amir quit the game, the remaining 14 castaways were placed onto one beach where they played the rest of the game together. A challenge was held and the two winners picked for new tribes. *'Pearl Idol:' The Pearl Idol was a special idol, that when played, caused every player to receive votes become immune. A revote would be held between the players who had not initially received any votes. *'Rainbow Idol:' The Rainbow Idol was a special idol that changed powers every round. **''Beryl Idol:'' The Beryl Idol would take the player out of the tribal council. It would be played before the votes were cast, and it would prevent the player from voting, but also prevent them from receiving votes or being eliminated. **''Emerald Idol:'' The Emerald Idol would act like a regular Hidden Immunity Idol, except that the player may not play it on themself. **''Opal Idol:'' The Opal Idol would cancel all votes except the vote of the person who played it. The player received an extra vote, causing a 1-1 tie. Then all players would vote between the two tied players. **''Rose Quartz Idol:'' The Rose Quartz Idol would throw out all pervious votes. It then would require all castaways to vote for a different person than they originally voted for. **''Ruby Idol:'' The Ruby Idol would throw out all votes previously cast. Then, it would force an automatic rock draw between all of the castaways who did not possess immunity. **''Sapphire Idol:'' The Sapphire Idol would negate the votes against the two people with the most votes. The person with the third highest number of votes would then be voted out. **''Topaz Idol:'' The Topaz Idol would redirect all of the votes against the player. It would then change those votes into the vote that the player themself cast. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Episodes 1-9 *1Due to there being only two players remaining on the tribe, the castaways competed in a fire-making challenge. Episodes 10-20 Category:Season Category:Hosted by Monty Category:Hosted by Liana Category:Hosted by Chris